


i won't deny it, i'm not trying to hide it

by ballsdeepinjesus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, harry's fictional (or not idk him) obsession with britney spears, i've been naming my fics after britney songs for months, this fic shouldn't come as a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballsdeepinjesus/pseuds/ballsdeepinjesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Harry walks out of his bathroom ten minutes later; Louis feels his lungs collapse. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>The green top hugs him perfectly; his birds fly above the neckline while the hem of the shirt rests right above his butterfly. The shorts are tight, hugging every inch of his skin and showing off his long, long legs. The skirt moves around him beautifully. Harry shakes his hips a little and watches it swirl with unabashed delight.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Feel just like my Queen, Lou,” Harry giggles. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[harry is obsessed with britney spears. louis doesn't mind.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	i won't deny it, i'm not trying to hide it

**Author's Note:**

> what the FUCK 
> 
> this is for dee bestfates 
> 
> (sorry for any errors!!! i'll fix 'em later if i see them)

_**June 2011** _

Louis is about to burst. Britney’s doing her thing on the stage, dancing to “I’m a Slave 4 U,” but Louis is paying little to no attention to her. No, he’s grabbing at Harry’s hips while he dances wildly to the beat of the music.

He has the movements of a newborn fawn at best, and to an outsider he probably looks ridiculous, but it’s _Harry_. Louis’ Harry, and he’s grinding on his cock in a crowded venue like a fucking stripper.

Harry doesn’t even seem to notice, is the thing. His eyes are fixed on the stage, cataloguing Britney’s movements and trying to recreate them with his overgrown limbs. Louis is hopelessly endeared, but mostly super horny.

Louis digs his blunt nails into Harry’s side to slow the movements of his hips; Harry twists a little to give him a curious look, but it dissolves quickly as a flash of light illuminates Louis’ face.

Harry leans back and lays his head on Louis’ shoulder. He fits his lips near Louis’ ear and whispers, “Babyyy, don’t you wanna…dance up on me?” He circles his hips in a wide arc, grinding his arse back against Louis’ crotch. 

“You’re the worst,” Louis groans. He tightens his grip on Harry’s hips so hard he thinks they’ll leave bruises. 

“Want me to dance with your snake, Lou?” Harry asks with a filthy grin. What. What?

“What?” 

Harry frowns and turns to face him, taking his attention completely off Britney for the first time that night. “Snake, Lou.” Louis just lifts a shoulder in response. “Her 2001 VMA performance, Louis. She danced with a snake.”

“Oh.”

Harry looks horrified.

“Don’t you know anything about Britney?” he asks.

Louis tugs Harry closer and turns him back around to face the stage as the opening chords of “I Wanna Go” begin.

“I know that…I -- I wanna go all the way, Harry. Take out my freak tonight,” Louis says, punctuating it with a thrust of his hips. Harry giggles and shakes his head as they start to dance.

***

__  
**July 2012**  


“You know what song I identify with the most, Louis?” Harry asks. They’re bored on the tour bus, eager to get to the next city and check into a hotel to sleep comfortably for the first time in two days. 

“Something by your idol, I’m sure,” Louis says in a dry tone. Harry huffs and kicks Louis’ side from across the couch. 

“Don’t be sarcastic, Lou. But yes actually. ‘My Baby.’”

Louis flicks a glance up from his phone to give Harry a confused look. “Never heard that one, I don’t think.”

Harry nods his head wisely. “Wasn’t a single. It’s all about her children, though.” Louis narrows his eyes. 

“How do you identify with that, then? You don’t have any children that I’m aware of.”

Harry rubs his tummy with a languid smile and rests his back against the couch. “I want one.”

Alarm bells go off in Louis’ head. “You’re 18, Haz.”

Harry rolls his eyes and stabs his big toe into Louis’ hips. “I know that, dummy. One day, though. We’ll have kids?” His eyes are wide and hopeful, and Louis feels a small smile form on his face.

“Yeah.”

***

__  
**December 2012**  


Louis hears the melancholic sound of a piano coming from Harry’s room. As he gets closer he realizes it’s Britney. Of course. He slides his keycard through the slot and slips into the room silently. Harry’s lying on the bed, arm thrown over his eyes, as “Everytime” plays softly in the background.

He crawls into bed and slips his body next to Harry’s, tugging his arm away so he can fit it over his shoulders.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Louis asks. He knows what’s wrong of course; he feels it too – the pressure from the media and the higher-ups, the weight of publicity stunts and forced separations. But they haven’t talked about it too much. They’ve bared the brunt of their responsibilities as best they can, but they’re both exhausted and at the brink.

Harry sighs and nuzzles his head into Louis’ hair. “Gotta go on a bunch of silly vacations. Gonna miss New Year’s with you.”

“Is that why you’re playing the sad stuff, babe? Isn’t this song about a failed relationship?” Louis doesn’t want to jump to conclusions, but he’s a little worried at the subtext.

“It’s not that we’re failing, Lou, it’s just…I don’t want to hurt you. Ever. And I know how this kinda thing feels,” he says. And – okay. Louis mulls his words over.

“Everything sucks right now, H, yeah. But I know you love me, and you better know how much I love you. That’s all that really matters, isn’t it?” Louis runs his fingers around Harry’s collarbones in circles and let’s them rest against his heart. Harry’s heartbeat is slow and steady underneath the weight of Louis’ hand. Harry brings down his own hand to rest against Louis’. 

“Love you, Lou.”

***

__  
**October 2013**  


Work. Work. Work. Work. 

Words Harry Styles lives by, if he does say so himself. He’s at a midnight training session with Mark, too pumped full of adrenaline that night to sleep. He’s pounding away on the treadmill, trying not to sway his hips to the music. The tempo increases just as he hits a new speed, and soon he’s panting and sweating in time to the music.

He sees Mark greet someone out of the corner of his eye, but he knows if he turns his head he’ll probably stumble and faceplant. He realizes who it is soon, though, when Louis sidles up next to him and leans against the machinery.

Harry grins and takes out one of his earbuds. “Hey, babe.”

“Why are you running at midnight, H?” Louis asks. Good question, he supposes.

“Too much energy. Need to work it off,” Harry answers.

Louis nods distractedly as he holds his head close to Harry’s dangling earbud. “Is that – are you…’Work Bitch’? Really?”

“Heeeeeyy,” Harry drawls. “It’s good motivation.”

“I’m sure,” Louis says dryly. “It’s been a few years, babe, but I really have to ask – what is with this obsession with Britney Spears? She’s a great artist, yeah, but it’s a little odd, H.”

Harry slaps his hand against the “stop” button on the machine and starts his cool down time. “Britney Jean Spears is an inspiration, Lou. She’s been through a lot, y’know? And personally, I credit her with me being who I am today. I masturbated for the first time while listening to ‘Touch of My Hand,’” Harry says proudly.

Louis gawps at Harry in surprise. “Really?”

Harry merely nods as the treadmill finally stops. “Really.”

Louis shakes his head and offers his hand to Harry as he steps off the machine. “You got any more energy to burn off?” he asks.

“Little bit,” he answers. “I can just play some games on my phone before I sleep, though.”

Louis shoots Harry a flirty look. “Could use some of it for something else, maybe.”

“What are you— _oh_ ,” Harry says. “That’s…yeah.”

***

__  
**December 2013**  


Louis insisted that Harry wait until everyone went to bed to open his gift. 

They sit on Harry’s small twin bed, surrounded by posters from Harry’s adolescence as Harry opens his box. 

“Did you get someone to wrap this for you?” Harry teases. He opens the lid of the box and gasps. He flicks Louis an astonished look and removes the garments folded inside.

“Is this --,” Harry starts.

“A replica of Britney’s outfit from her 2001 VMA performance?” Louis cuts in. “Yes.”

The top is green and strappy, simple but sexy. The bottom though…the bottom is gorgeous. The shorts are a blue-green color, decorated with jewels. Connected to the shorts is an open skirt of the same color, long enough to reach Harry’s calves if he wore it. Which reminds him – “Can I wear this?”

“Why do you think I bought it, baby?” Louis laughs.

***

Harry walks out of his bathroom ten minutes later; Louis feels his lungs collapse.

The green top hugs him perfectly; his birds fly above the neckline while the hem of the shirt rests right above his butterfly. The shorts are tight, hugging every inch of his skin and showing off his long, long legs. The skirt moves around him beautifully. Harry shakes his hips a little and watches it swirl with unabashed delight.

“Feel just like my Queen, Lou,” Harry giggles. Louis laughs breathlessly and motions for Harry to join him over the bed. He’s dressed in only his boxers, so when Harry hops on the bed and settles himself in Louis’ lap, he gasps a little in pleasure.

“You look…gorgeous, Harry,” Louis breathes.

Harry blushes and ducks his head down, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck. “Thank you so much for this, Louis.” He presses his lips to Louis’ in a gentle kiss, but Louis is too worked up to keep the kiss innocent.

He wraps his arms around his back, running his hands over the muscles he’s memorized by touch. He twists his tongue with Harry’s, moaning brokenly into his mouth as Harry rocks gently against his stirring cock. 

He breaks away to breathe, raising one hand to wrap around Harry’s wavy curls. “Harry…” he moans. “Don’t want you to take those shorts off, but I wanna – can you--.”

Luckily Harry seems to understand his broken instructions, nodding quickly as he moves off the bed to strip. It’s a struggle, but he shoves his shorts down eventually; he throws open his bedside drawer and hunts for the bottle of lube he stores there for special occasions.

When he joins Louis again on the bed, he passes the lube to him, wordlessly telling him what to do. Louis clicks the bottle open and pours it over his fingers, reaching around quickly to rub around Harry’s hole. Harry whines and scrambles for purchase on Louis’ shoulders. He rocks himself against the other boy, cock aching as Louis slowly fingers him open.

“You look so good, baby, so hot,” Louis whispers in his ear. “Should’ve bought it for you sooner.”

Harry whines as Louis works up to a third finger, angling them so he’s prodding against Harry’s prostate with every push. He’s stretching him quick and dirty, and Harry knows it’s going to burn afterwards but he couldn’t care less. 

Louis briefly teases him with a fourth finger, but he must sense the desperation in Harry, because he takes them all out soon, grabbing the bottle of lube to slather up his cock. Harry tugs half-heartedly at his dick while he waits, eager for the real thing.

Harry’s the one to line himself up, wrapping his fingers around the base of Louis’ cock and directing it towards his hole. Louis presses up as Harry goes down, and then his cock is inside. Harry slowly, slowly, _slowly_ sinks down until his arse rests against Louis’ thighs.

He sits there still for a moment, trying to adjust. Louis must get impatient, though, because after a little while he leans up to whisper at Harry’s ear, “Gimme more, baby.”

Harry laughs but complies, lifting himself off almost completely, and then sinking down again just as fast. They settle in a fast, dirty pace, knocking the headboard obnoxiously against the wall. Louis doesn’t know how he’ll face Anne tomorrow (let alone Gemma, who’s bound to say something), but at the moment he doesn’t give a fuck.

He lifts his hand up to press against Harry’s clothed nipples, rubbing as Harry whines and bounces faster.

“So good, so good, so good, Lou,” Harry wails.

Everything is too much, and Louis knows he’s coming to come regretfully early, so with a push he gets Harry on his back and pounds into him harshly. Harry whines and grabs the sheets beneath him. Louis watches Harry’s cock bob against his belly, leaking wildly onto his stomach.

“There! There, Lou,” Harry gasps. Louis tries his best to hit that same spot; he brings one hand down to wrap around Harry’s cock, starting to pump in time with his thrusts. 

Harry tenses seconds later and comes with a pained whisper of his name. Louis moans and thrusts again, stilling as he spills inside the other boy.

Harry whimpers as Louis pulls out and lies beside him.

“Your mum might kill me, Harry,” Louis pants.

“Well, Lou,” Harry begins. “She’s going to have to realize…I don’t want to be so damn protected.”

Louis groans and whacks Harry in the arm. “No more lyrics.”

Harry giggles and tucks his face in Louis’ arm. “Even if I say I think I was born to make you happy?”

Well. That’s okay, Louis thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk man lmao
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.cheerleaderharry.tumblr.com)


End file.
